1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-319271 discloses a connector assembly designed to improve connection operability. This assembly has first and second connectors that are connectable by movement along connecting directions. The first connector has a slider movable in a direction normal to the connecting directions and is formed with a cam groove oblique to both a moving direction of the slider and the connecting directions. The second connector includes a cam pin engageable with the cam groove.
The cam pin engages the entrance of the cam groove by lightly fitting the two connectors together. The slider then is moved and the connectors are pulled toward each other by the cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin. The two connectors are connected easily and securely even if an operation force given to the slider is small.
Frictional resistance between terminal fittings increases as the number of contacts between the terminal fittings increases, and a certain degree of force is required to operate the slider. An operator may inadvertently fail to move a slider completely to a proper connection position if a large operation force is required. Thus, the two connectors may be left only partly connected.
Human eyes can detect partial connection of the connectors easily if the slider is stopped a large distance from the proper connection position. However, it is difficult for human eyes to detect an improper connection if the slider is close to the proper connection position.
Moreover, connection resistance created between terminal fittings of both connectors increases if the connectors have many contacts. Thus, it becomes difficult to connect such connectors by hand. Levers typically are used as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,179 to reduce connecting forces for connector assemblies with many contacts. This connector assembly has a lever rotatably supported on one connector. The lever has arcuate cam grooves that engage cam pins on the other connector. The lever is rotated with the cam grooves and the cam pins engaged to connect the two connectors by cam action. A relatively small operation force on the lever can connect the two connectors easily even if connection resistance between the connectors is large.
Space saving has been required for automotive vehicles in recent years, and a space for installing wiring harnesses and lever-type connectors has become smaller. Thus, sufficient space for rotating the lever may not be available.
Some lever-type connector assemblies (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,179) have cam grooves formed in the lever. The cam groove entrances are open in the outer periphery of the lever so that the cam pins can enter the cam grooves. Thus, the outer peripheral portion of the lever at the entrances of the cam grooves is divided or the thickness of outer peripheral portion of the lever at the entrances of the cam grooves is reduced. Consequently, the strength of the outer peripheral portion of the lever is reduced, and there has been a demand for a countermeasure.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve an operability of a connector assembly.
The invention is directed to a connector assembly with first and second connectors that can move along a connecting direction for connection with one another. A slider is mounted on the first connector for linear movement between an initial position and a connection position. The moving direction of the slider is aligned at an angle to the connecting directions of the connectors. The connectors are connected by the cam action of a cam means as the slider is moved from the initial position toward the connection position. The connector assembly also includes a detector that is displaceable between a standby position and a detection position. The detector preferably is on the first connector. A movement detecting means keeps the detector at the standby position before the slider reaches the connection position and permits displacement of the detector to the detection position only after the slider reaches the connection position. Thus, the connector detects whether the slider has been operated properly.
The cam means preferably comprises a cam groove in one of the slider and the second connector and a cam pin on the other. The cam pin extends oblique to both the moving direction of the slider and the connecting directions of the connectors, and is engageable with the cam groove.
The detector can be displaced to the detection position after the slider reaches the proper connection position. However, displacement of the detector to the detection position is prevented when the slider has not reached the proper connection position and the connectors are not connected fully. Thus, the position of the slider can be detected based on whether the detector can be displaced to the detection position.
The slider may have a recess that aligns with and receives the detector when the slider reaches the connection position. The recess is not aligned with the detector before the slider reaches the connection position. Thus, the detector will not move to the detection position until the slider reaches the connection position.
Engagement of the detector in the recess prevents a return movement of the slider. Thus, the slider is locked at the connection position.
The slider preferably has an operable portion that is near the detector when the slider is moved to the connection position. Accordingly, after the operation of the slider, a hand or fingers that were on the operable portion can be transferred to displace the detector without being moved significantly. Thus operational efficiency is good.
The connector assembly also may comprise a lever pivotably provided in or on the first connector. Linking means may be provided for linking the lever and the slider and hence for linking the pivotal movement of the lever with the sliding movement of the slider. A cam groove in one of the lever and the slider is engageable with the cam pin of the second connector to achieve a cam action as the lever is pivoted and/or as the slider is slid.
Accordingly, a pivoting movement applied to the lever causes the connectors to be connected by the cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin and, through the linking means, also causes the sliding movement of the slider. Similarly, a sliding movement applied to the slider causes the connectors to be connected by the cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin and, through the linking means, also causes the rotation of the lever. The user selects the lever or the slider depending on which is easier to operate in view of installation conditions of the connector assembly.
A rotating direction of the lever and a sliding direction of the slider preferably are substantially opposite. Thus, a better selection of the lever or the slider can be made when a great importance is attached to the operating direction of the lever or the slider in view of, for example, space constraints.
The connector assembly may comprise a cam functioning means for connecting the connectors. The cam functioning means comprises a link and the cam groove is formed in the link. The outer periphery of the lever has a projection for engaging the link as the lever is pivoted. Thus, the link is displaced as the lever is pivoted and a cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin is displayed. Therefore, it is not necessary to form the cam groove in the lever and the outer peripheral portion of the lever is strong.
The link may be provided in the first connector or the second connector may be caused to function as a link. In the former case, the cam action is displayed by engaging the cam groove of the link with the cam pin on the second connector. In the latter case, the projection of the lever functions as the cam pin, the cam groove is in the second connector and the projection of the lever and the cam groove of the second connector are engaged.
The link is supported on the first connector to slide in a direction that intersects a connecting direction of the first connector with the second connector, and/or the cam pin is provided on the second connector.
The link engages the projection when the lever is rotated. Thus, the link slides in a direction that intersects the connecting directions of the connectors and the cam groove of the link displays a cam action with the cam pin of the second connector to connect the two connectors.
The link preferably has an engaging portion for engaging the projection so that the projection moves together with the link and is relatively rotatable. The lever also may be supported pivotably on the first connector by the engagement of an oblong hole and a shaft. The rotation of the lever and the sliding movement of the link can be made smoothly because the center of rotation of the lever moves along the oblong hole as the lever is rotated.
The link may include a sliding portion that can be engaged by hand for sliding the link. The connectors are connected by the cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin as the lever is rotated with the engaging portion and the projection engaged. Thus, an operator can select either rotating the lever or sliding the link for connecting the two connectors.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.